


The Spandex Solution

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Genderswap, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas/Deanna. Cas' parents expect a lot from him, and, for the most part, he delivers - star of the school soccer team, teacher's darling and popular on top of it. He's trapped - but when he goes looking for a little excitement, he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spandex Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2012 Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange, for a High School AU prompt, and a stated like of Superhero AUs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was originally going to be fic to accompany this and, indeed, there will be. It just so happened that it grew seven heads on me, however, so that fic unfortunately isn't finished yet - hopefully, you like it when it comes out - and I hope you like this in the meantime! Happy holidays. :)


End file.
